Aisho Fujite
Background Aisho was born to her parents Tsumato and Aki Fujite. As a young girl, Aisho was pretty energetic, never really getting into trouble but it was not uncommon for her to come with injuries from a new adventure of sorts. Making friends was a bit of a difficult thing for her to do, usually picked on or odd balled out due to her love for things otaku related. She did manage to make a few friends though, Kouji and Masaru Yoshida, and eventually Ruri Kiyohara. Due to her being picked on and outsided, Aisho eventually made a life choice to aim to become a proper lady, dedicating a lot of her free time, when not training or helping out at the flower shop, to learning and mastering things usually associated with a proper lady. Due to this, Aisho dabbles in a lot of random skills, ranging from, but not limited to: -Flower Arrangement -Tea Ceremony -Shamisen -Sewing -Cooking Aisho is dedicated to becoming one despite her otaku tendencies that show from time to time. Personality Aisho is a pretty timid girl at times, still a bit awkward and lacking in self-confidence from her younger years. Her mood swings between being calm and going full energetic at times depending on the situation. Though she tries to hide the fact that she is a hardcore otaku, a lot of those who know her, know of said secret. If she's not nosebleeding at shirtless guys, she's practicing poses in her mirror or humming anime songs to herself. She is a kind girl, who loves to help others to be of use. Her main flaw includes the fact that she tends to let others walk over her at times, not wanting to anger others or be hated once more. Her only sore spot where she fights back is when it concerns her family. She has been called naive by many that know her. Aisho's main concern lately though has been her state of mind. Nanase, her older sister, died protecting her during The War of the Past. After witnessing her sister's life leave her eyes, she snapped, going on a blood rampage on the one who killed Nanase, stabbing the man furiously despite him having died awhile ago. She doesn't want to think of what would've happened if her friend, Rentaro Warashi, hadn't found her. Lately, due to this incident, she's been concerned that there is something more to her ability, having realized to a few others that she hadn't hesitated in killing while a lot of her fellow classmates lingered to a degree. Appearance Pre-war: Aisho is a petite woman, having silver hair as her sister does and topaz colored eyes. Her hair is cut to where only the section in front of her ear has length, reaching past her hips while the back is kept short and fluffy. Her outfits tend to consist of aprons, including her ninja one, due to the comfort they've given her as a child. Aisho's hair tends to be wavy at the ends around her waist, Aisho herself actually doing what she can to straight the ends of her lengthy sections. Post war: After losing her sister, Aisho has slowly come out of her recluse, deciding she needed a change. Cutting off, her grown shoulder lenght hair, she has cut it into a swing bob. While the front still reaches past her shoulders, the right side still has some length, tending to braid or clip it, the ends reaching her waist. She now moves her bangs to the right side and wears her sister's necklace everywhere she goes. Aisho has forsaken the bandages she tied around her chest and lets her true bust size show. Though a little self-conscious at first, she has become accustomed to it. Abilities *Sewing *Knitting *Clothes/Costume making *Tea Ceremony *Flower Arrangement 'Stats' Relationships Ruri Kiyohara Aisho's best friend. Aisho met Ruri by accident due to getting caught in a tree during one of her 'adventures'. Aisho is always glad to confide in Ruri but is also always worried about the girl. Due to Ruri being younger, Aisho tends to unconsciously try and protect Ruri, forgetting that she is very capable of protecting herself. Ruri's energetic ways tend to help keep Aisho calm, though she still tries to get her to be ladylike, she knows that won't happen any time soon, if at all. She loves the girl like a sister and hates when she can't help her.= Nanase Fujite Aisho's sister. Nanase and Aisho were very close at a young age, Nanase always having the overwhelming urge to protect her sister. Aisho looked up to Nanase as a kid, going so far as to wear her sister's signature color when she was young and even getting caught trying to fit into her sister's clothes. While Nanase went down their father's path, Aisho walked down her mother's but the two always had each other's back. Aisho was a little upset when she first moved out, envying Daiki, her brother-in-law, for seeming to hog her sister's time but knew that was her sister was happy and didn't question it. Aisho misses her sister dearly, still coping with guilt over her sister's death, feeling that if she had been stronger, it could've been avoided. Aisho is still struggling, but is doing what she can to make her sister proud and push forward. Name Name Life in Omoichidou ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival coming Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. coming Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc coming Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories coming Battle of the Bands Arc coming Who Dunnit Arc coming Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc Aisho is handling the post war a little tough. She had felt useful only to return and watch her sister die in her arms. Blaming herself for the death, she's been struggling at times. After shutting herself in for awhile, she slowly started showing herself once more to society, doing her best to try and get back to her daily life. Strengthening her resolve after a dream, she's determined more than ever to find her path as a ninja and make her sister proud. 'Trivia''' * Aisho's favorite food is Taiyaki. * Aisho's favorite anime is cardcaptors, having both wands still in her bedroom. * Aisho loves to sing but is worried she isn't great at it. She mainly sings for the flowers she cares for. Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:PMers Category:Female